


Unforgiven

by bobasheebaby



Series: Crimson Rain [15]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Manipulation, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 12:10:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19131763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobasheebaby/pseuds/bobasheebaby
Summary: Someone causes trouble.





	Unforgiven

**Present day; Philadelphia, Pennsylvania:**

Liza felt like she was floating on a cloud, still overcome with joy over what transpired in the last forty-eight hours. She pulled her phone from her purse as she settled back into the plush seats of the SUV, Buttons laying with his head in her lap. She opened her messaging app, her finger hovering over a name she desperately wanted to push, she clicked another name, smiling as she typed out the words.

**_Liza: Guess who just got married!_ **

She smiled as she watched the dancing dots.

_**Percy: Without me?! I’m wounded!** _

Liza giggled as she envisioned him clutching his chest, his face etched with mock hurt.

**_Liza: Oh calm down! We eloped. Only Liv was there… well and our new puppy Buttons._ **

Her smile grew as she scrolled through the pictures, selecting one where Liv pretended to be annoyed, but her smile proved she was just as overjoyed as everyone else. Elvis stood between Liza and Olivia, striking his signature pose, Buttons cradled in Bastien’s arms by her side.

_**Percy: You were a beautiful bride.** _

She blushed at the compliment.

_**Liza: Thank you.** _

_**Percy: For telling you you’re beautiful or calling Bastien to tell you where you were hiding?** _

_**Liza: Everything.** _

_**Percy: I hate to ask, but does your dad know?** _

She frowned as she bit her lip. She wanted to tell him with every fiber of her being, but she refused to allow his disappointment to pop her happy bubble.

_**Liza: No, you know how he feels, he won’t ever accept that I’m happy.** _

_**Percy: I’m sorry kitten.** _

_**Liza: Don’t be, at least I have you I can count on.** _

_**Percy: Anytime kitten, & congratulations.** _

She smiled as she closed out of the app, tucking her phone back in her purse. She turned her head, smile growing wider as Bastien took her hand in his squeezing it gently.

“Telling your dad the good news?”

“No, you know he wouldn’t be happy for us, I don’t want his negative energy to ruin things for us.” She shook her head, refusing to allow her smile to drop from her face again. “I was telling Percy, he says congratulations, and pretended to be hurt he wasn’t invited.”

“He could have had my invite.” Olivia quipped from her spot up front. “I mean cheesy Vegas Elvis wedding, no thank you.”

“Oh Liv, stop pretending you hated it, I saw you smile, and cry. Besides you would have been pissed if you weren’t there.”

“Whatever you have to tell yourself.” Olivia said as she rolled her emerald eyes towards the heavens, still unable to conceal the smile on her lips. _At least I’m up here so they can’t see my face._

Bastien stifled a chuckle as Liza mouthed ‘she’s in denial’. An unfamiliar ringtone broke through the mostly silent car. “Hope.” Bastien said sliding his phone from his pocket.

 _Hope. Oh shit!_ Regret engulfed Liza, coiling around her body squeezing her tightly. _How could we forget Hope? What a great start to being her stepmother. First I run out in tears and then we exclude her._ She was pulled from her thoughts by Bastien’s gentle squeeze of her hand, her hazel eyes meeting worry filled grey. “Hmm?” _Did I miss something he said?_

“I need to go to Trenton after I drop Liv, Buttons and you home.”

“Why?” Concern etching her features.

“Hope called, something happened, I’m not sure what she was too panicked to understand fully but I need to make sure she’s okay.”

“I’ll come with you.” The words jumped out of her mouth without thought, though she felt sure of her decision.

“Are you sure? Last time—”

“Last time I was in a bad place. I’m not saying I’m perfect, but I’m doing much better now that I’m not hiding our losses from you.”

“I’m glad you finally trusted me.”

She grimaced, it’s not that she didn’t trust him, she just didn’t want to burden him with the pain. “Me too.”

**Present day; Trenton, New Jersey:**

**Two weeks ago:**

Madeline paced her room, hastily grabbing clothes, tossing them haphazardly into an open suitcase on her bed. “How could he keep this from me? He wanted me to lead Liam to take down Bastien I needed to know Emmaline survived!” She glared at the man standing the door waiting to escort her out of her home. _Who the hell does he think he is throwing me out like this?! I will show him!_ She wasn’t taking this lying down, she refused to be made to look the fool. She was promised she would be by Liam’s side and she would do anything it took to take it from that ungrateful bitch who stole it from her.

She slammed her suitcase shut, angrily zipping the lid. She grabbed the bag roughly, her heels clicking loudly as she stomped to the door. “I can see myself out, thank you!” She said as the low level soldier tried to lead her out, taking offense that Liam thought so little of her. _I will be back and I will win Liam, I **will** be your wife! _

**Now:**

It had been weeks since her mother accidentally revealed that she was the one who had actually pulled the trigger that took Emmaline from Liam. She had never felt more confused in all her life, she wanted her to pay, but at the same time it was her mom and what would be gained in both of them losing their mothers. She couldn’t help but wonder if her mother would have kept the secret till she died had she not overheard their conversation about Emmaline.

She knew as hard as it was on her it had to be even harder in Liam, he needed to prove he was the right man to head the Rhys family, and that meant dealing with Mara. She was aware that the decision was also weighing heavily on him and she knew it wouldn’t be if it were anyone else, and if he hadn’t wrongly gone with Bastien. He couldn’t afford another misstep, but he also needed to show he could take action. She hated that she was part of the reason that was making it tougher on him to decide what to be done.

Raven nervously chewed her lip as realized what she needed to do. She always knew deep down, on some level what she had to do. She needed to remove herself from the equation, if she didn’t Liam would never be able to do what he needed to without a guilty conscience.

Mind made up, she headed towards Liam’s study to tell him he needed to act as if she wasn’t involved. It was the only way he’d be able to handle the situation, he couldn’t be worried about her and her feelings if they were to ensure that Mara paid for what she had done to Emmaline.

“Liam, can we speak for a minute?” Her voice soft as she entered the study. If she didn’t say it right away she knew she might not ever.

“Hello love.” He smiled, but it didn’t meet his eyes. He motioned for her to sit down, the weight of his decision showing in his tired face.

Raven gave her own forced smile as she sat. “I think you should do whatever you need to with my mother. Don’t worry about me, I won’t fault you for whatever you choose. What she did was wrong, she never thought of anyone but herself in any of her actions. She’s the reason I was ever threatened, and she made her choice out of self protection. She knew Emmaline would be stopped but she only worried about her own position. So I want you to do what is needed and I promise we will be fine.”

Liam looked at her in awe, trying to decipher how she could be so calm and strong. “Thank yo—” The phone rang cutting off his words. “Hello?” His brow furrowed and his face contorted in pain as he listened to the voice on the other end. He silently hung up, his head hanging in disbelief. “My mother, she’s gone.”

**The morning before:**

Madeline moved swiftly down the halls, her heels clicking against the cool polished linoleum. She managed to talk her way into the details she needed, her name still held some weight, even if Liam didn’t see it. _I’ll teach him to underestimate me and push me aside._ She stopped outside the door, smoothing down her dress and painting her face with remorse and worry, while inside she could feel the anger churning in her veins waiting to erupt in a fiery rage. She pulled a large diamond ring from her bag, slipping it in on her finger as a small smile played on her lips. She twisted the knob, pushing the door open. “Oh, Emmaline, I just heard.”

Hope jumped up from her seat by her sleeping mother’s side, her textbook falling to the ground. “Who are you?” Her fingers inched towards the call button.

“I’m Madeline, you’re soon to be sister in law.” She raised her hand, diamond sparkling as it caught the light.

Hope’s face twisted in confusion. “What are you talking about? What happened to Raven?”

“Oh dear? Is she at it again? She’s convinced she’s Liam’s girlfriend and that he loves her. It’s sad really. She’s loved him since we were children, but I’ve been his betrothed for years. Except every time we try to get married she somehow finds out and stops the wedding. We’ve tried having her committed but her mother always has her released. And now she’s gotten you fooled too?” She painted her face with mock concern, she could sell this, just a little more. “Oh my poor dear. I would have been here sooner but I’ve been abroad, my own dear mother is gravely ill, I’ve barely been able to leave her side. But I’m sure you understand.”

Hope nodded in agreement, her head spinning, Raven had seemed so sincere, but how else would Madeline know?

“Did she try anything? Please tell me she didn’t! I’d be beside myself if anything happened to Emmaline. She was like a second mother to me, when I _finally_ heard she was alive and Liam had a sister I had to come! I still can’t believe he did this to her.”

“Who?” The words flew out of her mouth before she could stop them. She’d been wanting answers all her life, maybe she’d finally learn the truth she’d been searching for.

Madeline turned, carefully concealing her smirk. “Constantine.” Her hand flew to her chest. “Oh dear, don’t tell me they kept you in the dark. It was well known that Constantine had Mara, Raven’s dear mother kill Emmaline, although he allowed it to be spread that it was her jealous lover. Had I known she was alive all this time!”

Hope sank to her seat, tears pooling in her eyes. “H—he knew? Liam really knew?”

Madeline closed the distance resting a comforting hand on Hope’s shoulder. “I’m afraid so. The only person who didn’t know who really did it was your father. Constantine tried to disgrace him and most everyone fell in line. Liam learned the truth at a young age, we both did, in training to take over for Constantine. I guess he didn’t want you to hate him because of his father. I truly thought he’d tell you.”

Hope looked up through tear filled grey eyes, missing the smile threatening to break across Madeline’s face. “Th—thank you for telling me the truth. Can you come back, maybe later after I’ve had the chance to process?”

“Of course, anything for my dear sister in law to be.” Madeline’s smirk grew as she shut the door, Hope’s sobs filtering through the door. She slipped off the large diamond, depositing it back into her purse. _Oh, I will be back, but when no one is here to stop me._ She smiled as she passed the young orderly in green scrubs, his hungry gaze boring into her. _Ugh. He’s a means to an end, the position I deserve, the place I’m owed._ Just a few more hours and she’d have Liam exactly where she needed him.

**Two years ago; Trenton, New Jersey- Constantine/ Madeline:**

Madeline was fuming, her heels clicking as she paced the study. “I can’t believe you just sat there and let him call it off!”

Constantine sat back in his chair, an unnerving sense of calm coiling around him. “Patience Madeline, he will fall in line.”

Madeline spun, her eyes flashing with fury. “No! I’ve had enough with being patient! I. Want. What. I. Was. Promised. I have waited for him to fall in line for four years listening to you placate me, no more!”

Constantine’s blue eyes narrowed, his fist coming down on his desk causing Madeline to jump. “Enough! I would kindly remind you who you are talking to and disrespecting, yes you were promised Liam’s hand, and you shall have it. He will fall in line or he will learn of his girlfriends mothers involvement in his mother’s death, with a few omissions on my part.” Madeline opened her mouth to speak, stopping as he raised his hand, palm facing her. “ _But_ , if you ever have another outburst like that towards me, you will get nothing. Understood?”

Madeline’s hands clenched in fists at her side, before she released them. “Fine!” _I can’t wait until he’s dead and the real plan can start._

**Present day; Trenton, New Jersey:**

**Early Morning:**

Madeline smirked as she carefully slipped from the supply closet undetected. She straightened her scratchy polyester green scrubs with a look of distaste. _It’s a means to an end._ The phrase becoming her mantra with every task she had to endure that she found beneath her. _In the end, it will all be worth it when I’m at my rightful place._

She carefully navigated the quiet halls. _Shift change, I should have **just** enough time to do this and slip out without being spotted. _She patted her scrub pocket, ensuring the syringe was there. _Just a few more minutes and everything will be on its way to being the way it’s supposed to be._

She slipped into the darkened room, moving through the room towards the bed without making a sound. She smiled down at Emmaline’s sleeping form. “Oh Emmaline, if only things could be different but this is the only way to make your son fall in line.” She pulled the syringe from her pocket, a devilish gleam in her clover green eyes as she uncapped the thin needle. She carefully pulled up the sleeve of Emmaline’s top, exposing her upper arm. “This won’t hurt.” Her smile grew. “Well me, it will hurt you a lot.” She drew back her arm a few inches, pinching the skin with her other hand, her arm came down, needle piercing the skin. Emmaline’s eyes shot wide open as Madeline pushed down on the plunger.

Emmaline’s mouth dropped open in question, fear quickly filling her eyes as she felt her fingers go numb, she drew her arm up only for it to fall back to her side like dead weight. _What’s going on?_ Panic set in around her heart as she struggled to move, to breathe. _Why can’t I breathe?_ Every breath was a hard and painful gasp. _Who would do this?_ She tried to glance around the room for help, but she was still, motionless, trapped in her bed with no way to call for help. _I’m going to die and I can’t scream._

Madeline’s sadistic smile grew as she watched the panic set in on Emmaline’s face. She remained quiet, watching until Emmaline’s body went limp, dead chestnut eyes staring up at her unseeing. She carefully closed her eyes, making her appear to still be in a peaceful sleep. She slipped from the room, retracing her path back out of the nursing home, smug smile on her lips. _Let’s see you say no to me now._ It was only a matter of time before she finally received all she was promised, all she was owed.

**Now:**

Liza worked to force the nervous feeling bubbling up from the pit of her stomach back down as she walked through the familiar doors. _Things are different this time._ She nervously twisted her rings as she took a deep breath. _You know where you stand, just breathe._ The only similarity between this time and the last was the nervous energy hanging in the air. The air was heavy, wrapping around them as they wondered what to expect.

They barely made it three feet, before a streak of dark hair ran towards them, tears falling heavily down her cheeks. “Bas!” Hope choked out between sobs. “Thank god.” She swiped at her cheeks with the backs of her hands trying to stem the flow of tears. “My mom.” Her lower lip trembled as she struggled with the words. “She’s gone!” She sank to the floor, her body collapsing in a heap as her legs gave way, no longer able to hold up her weight.

Liza crouched down, her hand instinctively going to comfort the younger woman. “Let’s move to the sitting area and you can tell us what happened, okay?”

Hope nodded, accepting Liza’s helping hand up. They moved to the same corner they spoke just weeks prior. Liza sat next to Hope, gently wrapping her arm around her shoulders, her need to comfort coming on pure instinct. Bastien sat on Hope’s other side, his hand resting on her shoulder. “Can you tell us what happened?”

Hope sniffled as she nodded her head. “My mom, she’s just gone, someone killed her.”

“What makes you say that?”

“She was fine. She was perfectly stable, then this morning they found her just after shift change. Nothing else makes sense. They tried to kill her before, so why wouldn’t they try again now?” She roughly wiped at her cheeks. “Plus I got a visit from Liam’s fiancé yesterday.” She shook her head in disbelief. _Maybe I could have stopped this._ “I didn’t think anything of it at the time, but it can’t be a coincidence, she comes and then my mom is dead.” She choked back a sob. “She didn’t remember anything, I just don’t understand why she had to be killed.”

Liza gave Bastien a questioning look, he shook his head in response. They could understand her line of reasoning, but they couldn’t think who would want her dead with Constantine gone.

Hope suddenly jumped up, her face contorting from sadness to fury. “You have some fucking nerve showing up here!” She shouted as she spotted Liam and Raven approaching.

Liam scowled. “Yea you must be surprised since you tried to tell them _not_ to call me!”

“Why do you even care?! You knew! You knew where she was, who put her here, you always knew and yet you tried to blame the only one of you who even showed me an ounce of care or told me any truth!” Hope’s hands clenched into fists as the anger took over, tears of anger and grief rolling down her wet cheeks. “All you ever did since you got here was lie to me! Both of you!” She laughed at their shocked faces. “You think I wouldn’t find out about your fiancé?! She was here, she told me _everything_!”

Liam felt the anger coursing through his body. He knew of only one person who would feed her such lies. _What was the point, it’s not like we were close._

Liza reached out to put her hand on Hope’s shoulder, Hope shrugging her off. _They need to know what he did!_ “How could you? How could you protect her mother when she hurt ours?!” She turned to Raven. “I can’t believe I ever trusted you! You just wanted to know how much I knew, see if your mother was safe!”

“Will you stop?!” Liam shouted, his jaw clenching in anger.

“Why?! So you can spout more lies?!”

“ENOUGH!” Liza shouted stepping between them. “This isn’t the place.” She turned to Hope, watching her body deflate. “Let’s move somewhere more private and try to discuss this.”

Hope nodded in agreement, Liam’s phone beeping in his pocket before he could acknowledge. He slipped the phone from this pocket, he gritted his teeth, his hand curling into a fist as he read the text. _Think before you say no to me next time. Be in touch, my dearest **fiancé**. _His eyes flashed with rage. “Madeline!”


End file.
